Bow Tie Intervention
by Waiting-for-a-mad-man-in-221b
Summary: Blaine thinks Kurt is taking him out for and evening. Blaine is stunned when he winds up at an intervention for his bow tie addiction.


"Kurt what are you doing?" Blaine asked as his eyes were covered with a strip of fabric. He was being blindfolded he knew that much. He just didn't know what for.

"It's a surprise! Don't worry I'm not taking you anywhere where you'd need to change." Kurt hoped his voice wasn't too high. He hated keeping things from Blaine but this was important.

"Oh, well can I guess where we're going?" Blaine asked, as he was lead blindly to the cab that was waiting in front of their New York City apartment building.

After a year of living with Blaine, Kurt had had enough. But tonight things were going to change. All he had to do was get Blaine there without him getting suspicious.

"Oh…Uh, sure!" Kurt sputtered.

"Are we going to the movies?" Blaine asked.

"Uh, nope." Kurt replied.

"Are we going to dinner?"

"No."

"Dang that stinks 'cause I'm kind of hungry." Blaine said looking around blindly in the cab as if it would give him a clue to where they were headed.

"Can I have a hint at least?"

"No I told you it's a surprise Blaine!"

"Ok, ok I'll stop guessing." The rest of the cab ride was silent and when they arrived Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him out of the cab and into the office building.

"Hi, yes I'm here for an appointment."

"Name please?"

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt where are we?" Blaine asked still blind folded. "Did you say appointment? What kind of appointment? Am I getting a shot? You know I hate shots Kurt!"

"No you're not getting a shot, but if you don't calm down they might have to tranquilizer you! Here just sit here," Kurt said as he walk Blaine to a chair and pushed on his shoulders telling him it was alright to sit. "And I'll be back over in a minute ok?"

"Ok. So I can't take my blind fold off?" Kurt knew that if he could see Blaine's eyes, he would be puling puppy dog eyes.

"Soon." Kurt sighed.

After Kurt had filled the paper work out, they rode in the elevator, Blaine still blindfolded, to the third floor. He led Blaine to the room and sat him down in the nice fluffy armchair. Then he took off the blindfold.

"Kurt why is everyone here? What's happening?" Blaine asked as he looked around the room. Rachel and Finn were there. Burt and Carole too! And even Cooper was there!

"Blaine, we need to talk about your addiction." Said a rather young looking woman in a very professional suit.

"What addiction? Am I being punked?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt.

"No Blaine. We're here to talk about your bow tie addiction. It's gotten completely out of hand." Kurt said placing a reassuring hand on Blains leg.

"Kurt I'm not addicted to bow ties!" Blaine scoffed.

"Blaine, I found a bow ties in the medicine cabinet last week," Kurt shook his head at Blaine. "That's not normal honey."

"That's my emergency bow tie, incase I notice the other one got dirty while I straighten it in the mirror!"

"Blaine this is what we're talking about!" Cooper said while moving his chair closer to Blaine. "People don't have emergency bowties!"

"Why can people have emergency underwear but I can't have an emergency bow tie?"

"That's totally different!" Rachel answered.

"Yeah dude, who cares if you get dirt on your bow tie? It just makes you look more bad ass!" Finn added.

"Yes Finn thank you for your input." Kurt said sarcastically. "Listen Blaine your bow ties are taking over your life! Sometimes you don't even bother to match them to the rest of your outfit! Do you know how hard that is for me? Your bow ties have invaded the apartment. You have four whole drawers filled with them! Ad I know that you have more in your closet! You're in a downward spiral and it's just going to get worse from here! Please just listen to the doctor!"

Blaine sighed. I guess they do have a point, Blaine thought. But he still didn't see why he needed to give up all of his bow ties.

"Ok I'll listen I'm not saying I'm going to do anything about it but I'm willing to listen." Blaine turned to the doctor giving her the signal to speak.

"Here is what I would like you to do Mr. Anderson. I want you to go home and clean out your bow ties. I want you to have one drawer of your favorite bow ties. And I only want you to wear a bow tie 3 times a week. And you need to get rid of your emergency bow tie. Do you think you can do that for me Mr. Anderson?"

"One drawer?" Blaine was going to hyperventilate. One drawer? She can't be serious! He thought.

"Yes Blaine one drawer." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand and making him look into his eyes. "Blaine we are trying to help you, and we need your cooperation. Please we are only trying to help!" Kurt pleaded.

Blaine gulped. How was he supposed to pick his favorites? His bow ties were like his children! You can't pick a favorite child! That's just not right! But Blaine loved Kurt, and would do anything for him.

"Ok. I'll do it. I'll narrow it down to one drawer." A round of applause rang through the room. Kurt hugged Blaine, happy that he was willing to do this. Kurt knew it was going to be hard for Blaine, but it was in his best interest!

A week later…

"Kurt look I finished!" Kurt could see that Blaine was proud of himself! And Kurt was proud of Blaine too! He had gotten over his fears and narrowed the 4 drawers and the bow ties in the closet to fit into one drawer. Blaine had laid them all out in the living room making sure to choose his absolute favorites. It was a pain t have the whole floor covered by them but Kurt didn't care as long as Blaine was getting over his addiction.

"I'm really proud of you." Kurt said giving Blaine a kiss. "You know that right?" Kurt asked.

"I know." Blaine nodded looking down at his measly drawer of bow ties but felling refreshed and happy that Kurt was proud of him.

"You know I love you right?" Kurt asked?

"I know," Blaine looked up from his drawer into Kurt's eyes. "And I love you too. I wouldn't have done this for anyone else you know?"

"I know." Kurt giggled and Kissed Blaine.

"I. Would. Do. Anything. For. You. Kurt." Blaine said between kisses.

"Me. Too. Blaine. Me too." He said as the pulled back from one another smiling.

"Anything?" Blaine asked.

"Of course!" Kurt replied.

"Ok. Get rid of all your knee length sweaters." Blaine said. Kurt turned white. Blaine knew he'd gotten him and couldn't contain himself he burst out into a fit of giggles.

"I'm kidding Kurt. I love your sweaters."


End file.
